User talk:Edgeofnight
An Alternate 1992 Map Game The beginning of the future begins tomorrow Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 09:41, June 1, 2014 (UTC) It began today and Papua New Guinea offers you an alliance. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) Which you mustn't accept and help the new Coalition against Papua New Guinea.AnnihilationOfWorlds (talk) 23:04, June 1, 2014 (UTC) *'Kazakhstan Dip:' We would like to buy 50 older Chinese Type 69 tanks in exstange for the shipment of 50,000 barrels of Kazakh oil per year untill 2015. We offer a free trade treaty to China.Whipsnade (talk) 12:02, June 4, 2014 (UTC) An Alternate 1992 (Map Game) There is war in Afghanistan and the game is heating up! Some nations want your arms.Whipsnade (talk) 17:47, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, no need, I jusr read your on AVA now.Whipsnade (talk) 18:27, June 7, 2014 (UTC) The Sanguine Planet Daxus needs your confirmation on The Sanguine Planet map game before we start as well as the others, so message them. The users are:Local Mafia Boss(Local) and Krasnoyarks. Oh and get rvd to pick a nation and get him to confirm btw.LieutenantMario (talk)< Orbis Bellum Dude, we need to start spreading the word of the map game, not just in this wikia, but also in the Alternate History Wikia and maybe Community Central every once in a while. If you want, you can talk to me on either this wiki chat or on Community Central. Ok? Oh and don't get pissed at me cause I don't want to get into anymore trouble after what happened to RiseofMan2344.Time to Mash e'm up! Ready for battle! (talk) 21:02, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Alternate 1992 The game is to begin August 25th. Kurt Cobain's Haircut (talk) 01:43, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Come on, start the game pls. It's best if it starts right now, because then the players won't lose interest. Dibs have been called (talk) Unless something comes up, I will post tomorrow (The 27th). It's been a long day today, and I'm ready for bed now. God Bless the United States of America (talk) 03:50, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Edge, I would like to ask if I could become a mod in Alternate 1992. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 00:10, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Shattered Stars and Stripes It has begun!JC Denton here. My vision is augmented. (talk) 22:11, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Do something about Scar. He joined as Texas, and alloed with Mexico, despite the fact that Texas is anti-mexican. He won't listen to me. Could you do the algo for operation Shell Shock? We need to resolve it. Spartian300 (talk) 16:50, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Spar crossed out something, even though he had no authority to do so, as he is not a mod. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 17:08, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Ummmm, little help trying to retcon the whole Operation: Shell Shock bullshit and Mexican-Texan Alliance? - Neo-Ratc3333 Why was I banned, that wasn't implausible? Pandadude12345Rblx Ok, Thanks The EdgeofNight. - Pandadude12345Rblx Could do the Mod responses for me in Shattered Stars and Stripes? Spartian300 (talk) 18:27, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Next turn? Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Algo for Dakota War pls? Spartian300 (talk) 15:39, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Why are your attacking me? Dude, I was bringing order to the Dakotas. Spartian300 (talk) 21:39, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Edge! We agreed I'd receive Indiana! Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 13:50, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay, now that I have EU in my front, it might become different though. Please don't accept anything yet. Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 18:45, September 9, 2014 (UTC)